a love that may never be, or may be
by abbyli
Summary: His eyes fell back on her still form. Even in Death, she was beautiful. He gently brushed his fingers against her forehead. She was still warm. Almost too warm. Then he pressed his lips to hers. They were soft. Inviting. He felt something hot and wet trickle down his cheek. He leaned back and realized a tear had fallen from his eye.


_**a love that will never be, or may be**_

* * *

**Please listen to the song "Anywhere But Here" by SafetySuit while you read. **

* * *

It had been that one moment where everything fell into place.

Two years ago, his beloved Sara, the woman he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with, had been ripped from his arms. Brutally murdered in such a way that he could never talk about it to anyone.

That had been why he had turned to the drink. The only way to numb his pain, even just for a little while. It had been those moments, those moments that the beast was roaring away inside of him. He needed that drink to ease the beast, let it go back to sleep.

And then he met her.

She was fire on two legs.

Her smile blazed his insides, making him weak at the knees.

He made sure to get over that quickly. Although, she would get him off guard.

Her ferociousness...that had been something Sara never had. She never, ever let anyone get in her way. Not even him. That lovely punch to the jaw that had knocked out a couple of teeth had confirmed that for him. His precious Sara, she was too quiet, too demure. She never could have gotten that angry. In the four years that they had been married, he had never seen her that angry.

Her compassion, her joy...that was what reminded him of Sara. The way she had been willing to trust him when he proved he could be trusted, the way she had cradled dear Gus in her arms while he passed into the afterlife, her cry when his life had been threatened. The way she had smiled when things would work out right.

She had done everything she could to protect him and to keep him safe.

But he couldn't keep her safe.

"I'm so sorry."

He stared at her still form, so beautiful and so breathtaking. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to feel her lips against his, just once.

He shouldn't.

William was the one meant for her. They had known each other since they were children. He had a right to be with her. He could see how much the boy cared about her, loved her.

Damn her.

Why did she have to make him feel this way?

The moment that she had reached out to that buck, bringing alive the music in the forest…

Holding a dying Gus in her arms…

That tenderness, it reminded him of Sarah. Her spirit, her happiness…it all reminded him of Sarah.

But she had so much more. She had such a fire, a joy that made her whole being come alive.

And it scared him.

His eyes fell back on her still form. Even in Death, she was beautiful.

He gently brushed his fingers against her forehead. She was still warm. Almost too warm.

Then he pressed his lips to hers.

They were soft. Inviting.

He felt something hot and wet trickle down his cheek. He leaned back and realized a tear had fallen from his eye.

"Damn it."

Another followed. And then another. He was angrily wiping them away but they would still fall.

"Huntsman?"

Her voice was like bells to his ears.

"Princess?"

His voice is like a frog's croak.

"It was you…" she whispers, her large eyes finding his. He tries to break her gaze but she refuses to let him go. "Why did I know it was going to be you?"

"I don't know, princess…" he murmurs. He scrubs his hands across his face, trying to rid himself of any trace of tears.

She reaches out a small hand. He eyes it for a second but she doesn't let it fall. And then his larger one takes it, carefully twining their fingers together.

Then she did something he did not expect. Something that made him feel like a child being comforted.

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"What are you-?"

"Be quiet for once, Huntsman," she murmured, her arms pulling him even closer.

And so he was.

Her arms were so warm. So soft.

And for the first time.

He was at peace.

* * *

He could hear the horse coming from a mile off. He remained where he was, his weapons safely nestled on his back, his arms crossed.

Through the brush and leaves, she appeared.

"I should have known…" he whispered.

"Should have known what?" she asked gently, a small smile bringing her blood red lips up.

"That you would be the one to find me," he answered. "But why so long?"

"I knew you needed time," she answered.

"Thank you for that."

His eyes moved from her lovely face and began to trace the outlines of a tree. But she called him back.

"Eric?"

He found her face again, her light eyes, her loving features.

"Yes, Snow?"

"Ride with me?"

A smile crossed his lips. "Do you even have to ask?"

And he accepted the hand that she held out.

* * *

**I haven't even seen the movie and I am already in love with the Snow/Eric pairing. I know this story may be a little OOC since I haven't seen the film so forgive me for that. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought! **


End file.
